


Stay the Night

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Starmora smut-shots [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Developing Relationship, F/M, Figurative sleeping together, First Time, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, One Shot, Peter is respectful of Gamora's boundaries, Porn with Feelings, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pussy Rubbing, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Smut, Starmora, Teasing, everything is happiness, peter doesn't know when to shut up sometimes, peter quill and general adorableness, sex happens, tropey-trope trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Post Vol. 2 NSFW one shot ft. THE sharing the bed trope with special guest Really Hot SexIf putting their potential future of beingthemon hold for a bit was what was needed to make her feel comfortable and safe, then so be it. He’d lay down his life for her. He’d gladly wait for the woman he loves, wait for the day she’s ready to be with him.





	Stay the Night

Even though they had kinda acknowledged their unspoken thing, no real steps had been made. Verbally acknowledging it and making it into something spoken was as far as they had gotten- they still hadn't acted on it.

And he was... He was okay with that.

He was okay with waiting and giving her time. It was like a dream come true hearing those words, _her_ acknowledging it. Just Gamora saying out loud that there was in fact a thing between them- it made him so damn happy. Ridiculously so.

Honestly, he wasn't sure they would ever even get to _this_ point, so of course he was fine waiting here with her until she was ready to take the next step together.

Even though it really was a struggle not kissing her every time he so desperately wanted to- it was a battle he fought on a daily basis. He didn't even wanna make out with Gamora. He just wanted to kiss her. (well, he wanted to make out with her too, but you get his point)

He was happy giving her however much time she needed, it- just, sometimes it was a little hard to resist. The instinct, that pull.

He can count on both hands the number of times he's had to stop himself from pulling her into an adrenaline filled post-battle kiss this month alone.

He knew why she needed time. With all the things she'd been through, she needed them to wait some more. Gamora needed time, and that was fine. Of course that was fine, and he was more than willing to give her however much time she needed. He was fine with waiting until she was ready for _them._ He loved her. Mantis wasn't lying about that when she blurted out his feelings in one of the top five most embarrassing moments of his life. It was all true.

Of freakin' course he was fine waiting until it was a good time for the woman he was so disgustingly in love with before pushing forward into becoming a them. He was okay with not kissing her for an indefinite amount of time.

At times it was a bit of a struggle, but it was definitely worth it. _She_ was definitely worth it. Sometimes it was a bit harder not kissing her than usual, but he'd do anything for her. Waiting to do anything more than hug and occasionally (when he could convince her) dance with her was something he could totally manage.

He was happy to not kiss her and not go any further pursuing the dirty dreams he had about her all the time. Not doing anything remotely sexual.

Because Mantis was right when she blurted out his feelings in a way that was so totally uncool.

_Romantic, sexual love. For her._

The romantic love was the important part right now, though. The rest of it he could set to the side for now. Like of course the romantic stuff and the sexual stuff was still true, but he loved Gamora and all his feelings were about _her._ He loved her, and wanted her to be happy. Wanted her to feel comfortable and safe. And if putting their potential future of being _them_ on hold for a bit was what was needed to make her feel comfortable and safe, then so be it. He'd lay down his life for her. He'd gladly wait for the woman he loves, wait for the day she's ready to be with him.

* * *

They'd shared a bed platonically more than a couple times before. Especially after everything with... after Ego happened, there was a lot of waking up in the middle of the night with a scream or being unable to breath, and they'd have to find each other. Peter usually had to wake her up, and she'd pull him into bed beside her, brushing his hair and murmuring soft reassurances to him as she wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders. It usually took him hours to go back to sleep those nights, but when he was next to Gamora, at least he could breathe.

She never told him what her nightmares were about (to be fair, he never talked about his either). But whenever she had a particularly bad one, she'd silently slip into bed beside him, often without even waking him up. And he'd wake up in the morning with Gamora's hand resting over his heart, like she needed a reassurance that he was still alive, even in sleep.

He had his fair share of nightmares about her dying too.

They never really talked about these nights the morning afterward. It was like another unspoken thing, but not unspoken because they were avoiding it, just unspoken because nothing needed to be said. A mutual understanding.

* * *

This, though, would undoubtedly be the first time they shared a bed when it wasn't something serious and depressing. Tonight wasn't out of need for emotional support and comfort. No, this time it was out of necessity.

Also known as the time Rocket was messing with things he shouldn't and caused gas leaks on multiple parts of the ship. They'd managed to seal up the most crucial places (now everyone could walk into the kitchen without getting a headache) but they'd had to divert/cut off some of the valves to certain places in the ship until they could land and make some repairs.

One of those being Gamora's room, so she was bunking with Peter tonight. And that made tonight the first night they'd shared a bed when neither of them was in the middle of an emotional break down or something of the sorts. This would be the first, like, normal spending the night together. Ish. Normal-ish.

* * *

“Don't even think about trying to 'cop a feel', Peter. If your hands so much as start to wander just the slightest bit off course, you will be missing a finger in the morning,” she threatened as she made herself comfy settling in beside him. After he had so graciously invited her into his bunk.

“Hey!” he whined. “I wouldn't do that! I don't touch people without permission! Geesh, how skeevy do you think I am, Gamora? I have a lot of angry exes from casual sex, but the sex was eager and consensual!” He protested, even as his arm circled around her waist and she scooted closer to him into a position she once admitted was 'nice'. “The problem only comes from the casual part of one night stands, where apparently some people don't know what the point of a one night stand is. All the women I've had try to kill me over the years were jilted ex lovers over some miscommunication in a casual sexual relationship. Very awesome, eager, consensual, totally mutual casual sex. I just have the worst luck picking who to spend my nights with. Very... vindictive. Anyways, that's why I've had multiple women try to kill me. The worst ones are just my best stories anyway. That's why. But seriously, how skeevy do you think I am? I don't, like, grope people without permission. No, that's so messed up. Gross. All the women after me are because we had some mutually amazing sex, and I pissed her off the morning after. What kind of person do you think I am? I'm not some creep that touches someone without their permission. Gross,” Peter grimaced, still sounding offended at the insinuation, and definitely not loving the comparison.

“Just thought I should let you know,” Gamora said airly, and even though she was facing away from him, he could hear the amusement in her voice. “You better hope you don't move in your sleep too much, because I will break your fingers off.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. I know the responsibilities of being the big spoon. Feel nice and protective and comforting and no touching. Got it.”

* * *

The night went fine by the way, thank you for asking. He felt so rested when he awoke the following morning (with all his fingers still attached, thank you very much) that he had the thought that maybe they should start platonically sleeping with each other more often as a, like, preventative measure. They only ever slept in the same bed before after waking up from horrible nightmares and needed to be close to calm down.

It was always nice waking up next to her after a bad night, but today, waking up next to her after a good night- it was great.

That morning, waking up with her still in his arms, was amazing. Feeling genuinely well rested. Waking up next to her was so good.

But it took him a minute or two to realize what wasn't good about the situation. Like his morning wood. That was pressed right up against her ass. If she woke up, she'd know what it was within an instant. And he had no clue what to do. He didn't know how to pull away without waking her up and drawing attention to himself and the situation, so he just stayed completely still. Freaking out. Peter froze, mentally going through his options while she was still pressed up flat against his erection.

He was totally panicking. Gamora was such a light sleeper. From all the crappy-nightmare-y nights they'd spent together he knew that she woke up every time he just shifted too much. Oh my god, what was he supposed to do? Because panicking some more without doing anything was just wasting time, and he didn't even know how much more of-

“I can hear how fast your heart is beating, Quill,” Gamora murmured, a smug smile in her voice that was way too alert for her to have just woken up a second ago. She shifted slightly, her hips canting downward a bit, no doubt feeling his erection and identifying it at that very moment.

“I'm so, so sorry,” he apologized, more flustered and red faced than he might have ever been. “It's not- it's not intentional. It's not on purpose, I swear. And I'm really not trying to be creepy, and I know you need time, and I am so sorry I just made this super weird and uncomfortable, I swear, it's not intentional,” Peter almost spat the words out in his blumbering haste as he cringed internally _and_ externally.

“I know,” Gamora hummed, and he sucked in a sharp breath as she rocked her hips back against his. “I don't mind,” she assured him.

“It- it's not intentional,” he stuttered again, still stuck on apologizing as he tried his best to scoot his hips back and away from her body. Of course it would be easier to move away from her if he didn't still have his arms wrapped around her stomach, but he didn't think of that.

“It's a- _ah_ ,” a pleasured sound escaped his lips when Gamora pressed herself back up against him, purposely rubbing her ass on him now.

And he was totally stuck with no idea what to do. He wasn't even sure what was happening right now, could barely think a straight thought with her moving like that, and he was scared out of his mind. He was still very aware that this was the deadliest woman in the Galaxy in front of him right now, who threatened to break his fingers if they went even the slightest bit off course the night before.

It was so early in the morning, his brain still hadn't completely booted up yet, and all his blood was rushing south- how was he supposed to think like this?

They hadn't even kissed yet.

Even though they acknowledged that they did have a thing, Gamora still needed time, so he was gonna wait for her to be ready. Before anything remotely physical happened. Before he even kissed her. But this situation right now- it was too overwhelming to think straight.

This early in the morning when he was already this aroused. This was the deadliest woman in the galaxy, who could kill him in seconds if she felt like it, who threatened to break his fingers if they wandered last night, the deadliest woman in the Galaxy who he really cared about, and she felt so _good_ grinding down on him right now

As maddening as it was, he was still way too scared of her to even think of moving his hands. His whole body was tense as he tried to stay still, hold himself back. But she didn't relent. Peter's arms around her waist were holding onto her so tight, and when Gamora started adding even more pressure he couldn't take it, and bit down on her shoulder.

Not like, super hard. He heard her breath hitch as the sensation of his teeth, and he began gently lapping at his bite mark to soothe her skin. Still holding onto her so tight as her hips moved against his at a tantalizing speed as he licked at his mark on her shoulder.

“Touch me, Peter,” she ordered, so quietly he barely heard her. He made no effort to move though, his arms still wrapped around her, like she never said anything at all.

“Peter,” She began, louder this time. “I want you to touch me.” She sounded more confident this time too. “Now,” Gamora added for good measure.

He was still a little hesitant, even though he could hear the smirk in her voice at that last bit, which did help some, but he remained cautious as he unwrapped his arms from around her. Did he have to mention again how she could kill him in seconds?

But fear of what she'd do to him if he _didn't_ listen to her was a great motivator. Plus, he really wanted to. So bad. There was nothing in the world that could stop him from following her commands when she was telling him to _touch_ her. Fuck.

Peter's hand crept up her stomach, now free and disentangled from her waist, and he hesitantly laid his hand on her breast. She could feel him tense like he was steeling himself for a slap, and she rolled her eyes, barely holding in her affectionate chuckle.

“Good,” she said. “Keep going.”

So he continued exploring her chest, over her shirt. She had just worn one of her dark tank tops to sleep in, nothing under it. It was easy to thumb over her nipples through the soft fabric, roll them in his fingers, feel her back arch against him as she gave him little noises of encouragement.

He seemed to get those noises more when he went a bit rougher. Still, you could say he... experimented with different strengths as he stimulated her breasts. Sweetly kissing her shoulder as he played with her, learning her reactions to his touch. Whenever he went harder, Gamora would in turn press herself further into him.

She made more of those lovely noises when his hands were rough and practically groping her. When he stopped being, well, gentle and upped the force of his caresses he actually earned a full out moan from her, and god was that rewarding.

Not to mention she was still grinding her ass against his hard on. That was good too. That was _great._

Slowly, ever so slowly, his right hand drifted downwards, over the exposed skin from her bunched up shirt.

His touch was meandering, tracing looping patterns, so light it tingled and raised her hair on end. Fingers grazing her side, her stomach, over and over again, making those warm looping patterns while his other hand remained at her chest and made itself useful. The pace was devastatingly slow, but eventually his hand stopped drifting downward. At her hip.

Instead of continuing and touching her like she hoped he would, he came to a stop, laying his warm, heavy hand on her, several inches higher than she really needed him. Peter gripped her hip, softly stroking her skin with his thumb. His left arm still curled under and around her, his left hand keeping up his rough ministrations while he kissed her shoulder, but his right hand was just... still.

Her brow furrowed, not sure why he stopped. Don't get her wrong, his gentle caresses, smooth stroking at her hip felt nice, but not in the way she was pretty damn desperate for him to give her right now. She wasn't sure why his... trajectory stopped, why he kept touching her, rough and sweet, if he wanted to stop.

Then she realized it was for her. That he wasn't sure if going further was okay, so he didn't push it. Because he wasn't sure if _she_ was okay with his hand traveling further, if she was okay with them going any further than this.

That's why he stopped. Because he was stupid and sweet, and a good man.

Even though it made her face heat up and feel self conscious at the thought of actually having to ask him to continue, she wanted this too much.

“I- I didn't tell you to stop,” she informed him, her voice thick with arousal.

Peter chuckled, the sound at least two octaves lower than usual, and incredibly hot. “Bit impatient are we?” His breath licked at the shell of her ear and Gamora shivered, pressing further into him.

She cleared her throat. “That a problem?”

“Not at all.” He pressed his smile at the back of her neck, and everything felt so... wholesome- that happiness. He still had yet to remove his hand from her hip.

“So-”

“Yes,” she quickly interrupted. She just wanted him to get on with it already. From his soft huffs of laughter, it was pretty clear he didn't mind her eagerness.

When he finally let go of her hip, he trailed his hand down, his fingers skimming the waistband of her pants.

“Is this-”

“Yes.”

She had a feeling he was going to ask again when he moved to cup her over her clothes, but the way she rocked into his hand didn't leave a question in his mind about how very much okay she was with the turn of events.

When she was just grinding herself into his palm there wasn't a way to take that other than an 'oh fuck yes'. All the while Gamora kept up her constant contact against his own arousal- very diligent about moving her hips in the best way to drive him mad.

It quickly devolved into Peter furiously rubbing her over her clothes and rutting against her, and it was, quite frankly, pretty fucking fantastic. Plus his hand at her chest- don't forget that. She swore his left hand groping her as he rubbed between her legs was one of the best parts.

Gamora's head fell to the side against the pillow, and he took advantage of the new access to suck on her throat.

“More,” she groaned, pushing into him with as much force as possible. “Harder, Peter I- I need-” she broke off in a gasp when he gave her exactly what she was asking for. Begging for.

* * *

It got to the point where it was like he was trying to rub himself with her, with her body, or even through her, the pressure he'd built up on her clit almost insurmountable. She had her leg entangled with his, hooked around his hip for better leverage. She was almost laying on top of him to be honest, her arm in the air, twisted around to grip his hair as he gave her over the clothes fucking of his hand.

Gripping his hair so tight, and fuck it was hot. Bucking her hips and writhing on top of him, making all sorts of noises that he'd never get tired of hearing.

She'd realized she'd never appreciated Quill's strong arms as much as she did right now. His body felt so good pressed against hers.

Impossibly he increased the pressure he was applying, because he needed _her_ pressure, and it was enough to push her over.

Before, Gamora was just tugging on his hair, and it was a definitely weak spot. _Merely_ tugging. Now though-

She yanked his hair so hard mid orgasm it made him come right then and there.

* * *

The next few minutes were just filled with them gasping, trying (and failing) to catch their breath.

Gamora settled further into him so she was laying on him even more than she was before with her leg hooked around him. Other than that, they were still in pretty much the same position.

She had raised her head when she was coming, but now she unceremoniously flopped her head back down next to his.

She loved the feeling of his breath on the back of her neck as he struggled to breath normally, loved how his arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. With an absent minded smile Gamora noted that she rather liked this 'spooning' sleeping arrangement.

* * *

“Peter?” She asked. It was the first thing either of them had spoken in half an hour. They hadn't even moved. Just shifted. Shifting off of him so both her legs were together as she laid on her side, instead of hooked around his. Just to get comfy for cuddling. Both were lying on their side now, like the night before, and Peter had his arms around her, like the night before, holding her close. Other than that, they hadn't moved for half an hour.

“Hmm?” Peter hummed, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. He was so warm.

She started to pull away from him, but his arms were reluctant to let her go. Nonetheless she wiggled out of his sweet embrace to flip over so she could face him. Look into his beautiful eyes, the ones now widened in surprise as she scooted closer to his chest and guided his arms into wrapping around her again.

When he saw the look on her face his expression softened into something she didn't have a word for... something good.

Peter swept the hair out of her face, tucked it behind her ear, and she didn't know why, but she just started laughing.

“What? What's so funny?” He asked, almost laughing himself too, just because she was and he couldn't help it.

“Nothing! Nothing!” She swore up and down, her hand over her lips, laughter peeling out of her.

“Well, obviously something's hilarious. Should I be worried about why you're laughing at me after _that_?” He chuckled with a raised eyebrow.

“Shut up.” Gamora whacked him on the shoulder. “I'm not laughing at you, idiot. Certainly not because of _that._ That was no laughing matter.” she smirked, watching the way his cheeks colored at the memory. He was cuter than he had any idea of sometimes. “ I don't know. I'm just...” she trailed off, struggling to find the right word.

Her pause stretched on so long he though she was just done talking. Just abandoned the thought. He kept brushing her hair, content to be quiet with her, especially when she was looking at him like that, smiling at him like that, all warm and soft.

Two minutes later she spoke again.

“... Happy,” Gamora whispered.

When she met his eyes, the way he was looking at her took her breath away. Like she was someone important, and worthy. Of looks like these, moments like these. Like she's something good. He looked at her like she's good.

“I-” he choked, “c-can I, I mean, if you're okay with that, if I, like, could-” he breathed out forcefully, shaking his head. “Oh fuck it,” he said, and crashed his lips to hers.

* * *

It was a good first kiss, that seemed to go on forever, and not nearly long enough.

When he pulled back he looked so unquestionably satisfied that it tugged at her heart strings.

Then it hit her.

“Oh my god,” she whispered, grinning like she just got some dirt on him that she'd be able to hold over his head for years. “Is that what you were going to ask me? Oh my god, it was! You were trying to ask if you could kiss me!” She exclaimed with glee, like that was the funniest thing in the world. He wasn't sure exactly what she was making fun of him for, but she was obviously teasing him over something about that.

“Oh Quill, that's adorable. _The_ Starlord was stuttering when asking if he could kiss me. Oh my god. We just had sex and you were still stammering and asking if you could kiss me! We just had sex and you still had to ask, stuttering no less!” Gamora laughed so hard

His face was kinda on fire, and he was definitely embarrassed now, and there was no way in hell that he'd ever _admit_ that to her.

“Hey! Shut up!” He whined.

“You really think you have to ask after we just did all that?” She asked, looking far too amused, he thought.

“Well, the first time I tried to kiss you without asking ended up with a knife to my throat, which is not an experience I'd like to repeat anytime soon,” he pouted in defense of himself.

Suddenly, Gamora gripped his shirt collar and pulled him in close. “You're cute when you blush too,” she told him decidedly, then gave him the kiss of his life.

* * *

It's maybe a few kisses later before either of them consider even leaving the bed.

They were still laying there, wrapped up in each other, when Gamora started thumbing down his shirt extremely suggestively.

“As fun as having dry sex was back there, I was thinking... You, me, shower, five minutes?” She invited him, like there was even a chance of him refusing.

“Ohmygod, please,” he grabbed her hand, ridiculously excited, already starting to pull her out of bed so they could take a nice, hot shower _together._ A chance to get out of his clothes (which were now way dirtier than they were last night) and get clean with Gamora- no way was he passing that up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are little starmora kisses


End file.
